Moon Guardian
by Kizuna the Bonded
Summary: When a mysterious new mafioso, Nana, enters Tsuna's life, she proceeds to turn his already crazy life on its head. YamamotoXOC, TsunaXGokudera
1. Enter Nana

**Chapter One**

**Enter Nana**

Nana knew she shouldn't have come to Namimori. This was the thought that was prominent in her mind as she tried not to lose consciousness. She was on her knees, her wrists attached to chains that stretched from two opposite walls.

Mukuro Rokudo stood before her, pondering what he was going to do to her, his cronies leisurely watching from chairs and sofas set around the damp, dark room. "Now," he said, "you will tell me where Tsunayoshi Sawada is."

Although beaten and bleeding, Nana's pride was still intact. "Never," she spat, glaring at Mukuro. "Do whatever you want to me, bastard, but I will never betray my boss."

"Very well," Mukuro said with a smirk, picked up the whip next to him, and began to lash her.

**Two weeks earlier…**

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new exchange student from Italy, Nana Akatsuki."

At the front of the classroom, a fairly short girl with long, silver blond hair bowed. "Please think kindly of me," she said in flawless Japanese, raising her light gray eyes to look at the class.

The girls all squealed (?), and the boys blushed. This new student, Nana, was without a doubt drop dead gorgeous. The teacher gave the class a stern glare, and they immediately quieted down. "Now, Nana," he said, "why don't you sit next to Tsuna-kun by the window?"

"Of course, sensei," she said and made her way over to the seat he had pointed out, eyeing Tsuna as she walked, a slight smile playing on her lips. Tsuna, who was preoccupied with the important task of staring at the back of Kyoko's head, didn't notice.

Nana sat down and leaned over towards Tsuna. "Hello," she said.

Tsuna jumped a bit, and looked over at the pretty foreign girl. "Oh, hi," he said, and continued staring at Kyoko.

Of course, Nana didn't take the hint. "You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, correct?" she said. "I came from Italy to look over you."

This finally caught Tsuna's attention. "Wait, what?"

Nana sighed. "I said, I came from Italy to watch over you."

"Are you a Vongola?"

"Why, yes, I am, Tenth Generation."

Tsuna winced. "Please don't call me that."

"Alright, then I won't."

An awkward silence.

"So, did the Ninth Generation send you here?"

Nana snorted and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah. I really didn't want to, but he said that it was my job as your new Guardian of the Moon, so—"

"Wait," Tsuna said, holding up a hand. "Did you say 'Guardian of the Moon'?"

"Yeah."

Tsuna rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get a headache. "I've never heard of that Guardian before."

Nana shrugged. "It's a new position. Ninth created it so that there would be someone not only loyal to him to protect you, but also so that your protector would be your age."

"So, the Guardian of the Moon answers to the generation previous to their boss?"

"Well, yeah, until that generation dies, and then they answer to their generation."

Oh, God, Tsuna thought. Not another Mafia freak who would, no doubt, embarrass him and make his life even more miserable. Great.


	2. Decode

**Chapter 2**

**Decode**

Tsuna had no idea how much trouble Nana really was.

That afternoon, Nana sat down next to Tsuna on the rooftop to eat lunch with him. "Why are you here?" Tsuna asked, not quite kindly.

Nana ignored his tone of voice. "Because it's my job. Trust me, I'm not here because I want to be." She bit into her onigiri, propping her feet up.

"Hey Tsuna!" A cheery voice came out of nowhere.

Both Nana and Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato heading over. Nana suddenly began to blush, and Tsuna rolled his eyes. Great, he thought. Another Gokudera fangirl.

Yamamoto sat down next to Nana and said (cheerfully of course), "Hey, you're the new transfer, Akatsuki Nana, right?"

Nana turned a vivid shade of red, and Tsuna realized that for once, a girl liked Yamamoto more than Gokudera. "Y-yes," she said.

Quite unexpectedly, Yamamoto reached out and grabbed a lock of her wavy hair, feeling it. "Wow," he said, "your hair sure is pretty, Nana-chan."

Nana blushed a red so vivid, that Tsuna thought his eyes might be fried from the sheer brightness. "Ex-excuse me," she stuttered and ran off, tripping over her own feet three times before she finally reached the stairs.

Gokudera blew out a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Weird girl," he said.

Tsuna sighed.

**Later…**

The last bell rang, and Nana gathered up her stuff to head to archery club. Suddenly, a hand came down on her shoulder and she turned around to see no other than (you guessed it!) Yamamoto.

"Hey, Nana-chan," he said with a big smile. "You're going to archery right? I'll walk you over, since baseball is right next to it."

Nana (once again) blushed a bright shade of red and ran off. (Again. Poor Yama-chan.)

"Weird girl," Gokudera said as he passed by on his way home.


	3. Holiday Omake 1

**Yeah, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new chapter guys, but I have such a short attention span that it's taking me a while to write the third chapter, so for now, you're gonna have to deal with a random holiday omake I decided to write. **

**Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! **

**See you in 2009!**

**Holiday Omake #1**

(a.k.a. Nana's best Christmas ever!)

Nana drew in a deep breath and clutched the small present she was hiding behind her back tighter. For three weeks now she had been saving up money to buy Yamamoto his present, a radar gun with which he could measure the speed of his pitches. It was a really expensive, fancy model, and Nana hoped that Yamamoto would enjoy it.

Suddenly, Nana heard Yamamoto's hearty laughter and stepped out from the corner where she had been hiding. And there he was, Yamamoto Takeshi, Nana's beloved bishounen. With a sharp intake of breath, Nana thrust the delicately wrapped package towards Yamamoto and gushed, "Merry Christmas, Takeshi-kun!"

Yamamoto grinned, and Nana nearly fainted from joy. Gently, he took the package from Nana's hands and unwrapped it. "Wow!" he said. "A radar gun! Thanks Nana!"

Suddenly, Yamamoto wrapped his warm, strong arms around her, and Nana gushed blood from her nose, passing out on the spot.

Yamamoto looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, alarmed. "Did I hug her too tightly?" he asked aloud.

~*******************~

Nana woke up in the nurse's office, feeling smug and happy that Yamamoto had enjoyed his gift that much. Sitting up, Nana looked around, and saw a small package lying next to her school bag. Curious, she reached over and picked up the small, badly wrapped package.

The tag on the package said, "To 7, from Takeshi. Merry Christmas!"

A present! From Takeshi! This truly was the best Christmas ever, even if they did have school on Christmas. Nana tore at the green wrapping paper, eager to see what Takeshi had gotten her. Was it a ring? A note confessing his love to her? Ideas swirled through her mind. Finally, the last scrap of paper had been torn off and there, in her hands, lay……………………..

…………..A trading card signed by the Tokyo Giants' pitcher. Nana stared at the card, then inspected it more closely. No hidden compartments, or a ring taped to it. Takeshi really had gotten her a baseball trading card.

Fighting tears, Nana told herself that Takeshi had gotten this as a symbol of his love for her, but he was just to inexperienced with girls to find an appropriate gift. Still, two tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried herself in the covers again, hoping that Takeshi was having fun with his radar gun.


	4. You Know My Name

**Chapter 3: You Know My Name**

"Mukuro Rokudo."

Tsuna shook his head, confused.

Nana sighed. "Seriously?" She was starting to look really, REALLY mad.

"I've never heard of him either," Yamamoto chimed in with a grin.

Nana's faced softened into a more lovable expression, and she purred, "Well, you're new to this world of mine, so that's to be expected."

_I'm new to this too!_ Tsuna thought, but didn't dare say it out loud. Nana could get really violent when she was angry. He had the bruises to prove it.

Sighing, Nana propped her feet up on the desk in front of her, exposing even more of her long legs. Yamamoto, who was turned in his desk to face her, blushed and pointedly looked away. "Alright, do you want the short version of the story or the long version Boss?" she asked Tsuna.

"Short version," Tsuna said, knowing that if she went into the long version, he was likely to fall asleep and then get beaten up by a very angry Nana.

"Short version it is then," Nana said, closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head, looking very relaxed. "Mukuro Rokudo has been locked away in jail with his cronies for a while. He's quite the sadistic psycho, and there are rumors that he can control people's minds. Anyways, he recently escaped from prison, killing anyone who got in his way. I have reason to believe that this guy is gonna come looking for you, Boss."

"What?!" Tsuna's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Some psycho dude is coming to get me? Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be more worried?"

Nana cracked an eye open. "Look, Boss, I've faced, and killed, many men as strong or stronger than this punk." She gave Tsuna a crooked grin. "I'm leaving tomorrow to hunt him down, so you don't need to worry about it." She stood up, then turned back. "By the way, could you do me a favor and tell the teacher that I'm visiting family? I'll probably be gone for a while."

Nana began to walk off when she felt a strong hand gently, but firmly, grab her hand, stopping her. Surprised, she looked down to see Yamamoto's concerned face. He stood up and leaned down until his head rested on her shoulder and his lips lightly brushed her ear. Nana shivered, and Yamamoto whispered, "Be careful," his warm breath tickling the crook of her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity to Nana, Yamamoto released her hand and backed away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Nana stood stock-still for a moment, still shocked from what had happened. Suddenly, she turned bright red and dashed off, bumping into Gokudera on her way out.

Gokudera blew out a cloud of smoke, a smile playing on his lips. He looked over at Yamamoto, who was blushing a very vibrant shade of red, and said, "So, what'd I miss? Did you kiss her or something?"

Gokudera barely dodged the chair that was thrown at him.

-----------------

I'm sorry it took me this long to write this chapter, but I wanted to make it really good, and I was trying to think of a good scene to create between Nana and Yama-chan.

The next chapter should be up soon, since I'm already halfway though it. And yes, it well be longer, since it will be the chapter when Nana gets captured by Mukuro and tortured to give up Tsuna's position. Dino will also show up in the next chapter, along with I-Pin and Lambo.

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Another Way to Die

**Chapter 4: Another Way to Die**

**The Next Day: 7 P.M.**

Nana dropped silently to the floor, scanning the ruins around her. She had tracked Mukuro to this place, and old, abandoned theme park. Luckily, she had found an air system that led her straight into the heart of the building, a large theatre. The curtains were rotting away, and dust hung heavily in the air. Ragged furniture was pushed against the walls, sagging and molding.

Brushing off her jeans, Nana stood up and flipped her hood up over her head. She turned on her flashlight and scanned the roof above her. Other than the vent she had entered from, the ceiling was unbroken, although it was crumbling along with the walls.

A rustling noise came from the stage and she whipped around. The knife she threw made a slight thunk as it quivered in the wall. There was no one there. Nana took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She was hearing things. That was all.

Still, Nana pulled out her gun, resuming her search. Despite her attempts to calm down, nana still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. A breeze came through on of the shattered windows, and a chill went down her spine.

Suddenly, a deep voice said, "Hello, Miss Moon Guardian."

Nana turned around, but before she could shoot, a fist slammed into the side of her head, knocking her out promptly.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up to see a tall, handsome blond grinning down at him. "Dino!" Tsuna cried. "What are you doing here?"

The boss of the Chiavarone family looked around the room. "Do you know where my sister is? She wasn't at her apartment, so I wondered if she was here with you."

"Sister?" Tsuna suddenly realized what Dino was talking about with a sense of impending doom. "You mean…Nana is your sister?!"

"Yeah," Dino said, running a hand through his thick hair. "We have the same mother. But anyways, do you know where she is?"

"Not really. She left yesterday to hunt down some escaped convict." Tsuna closed his textbook. "I am a little worried about her—"

Suddenly, Yamamoto burst into the room, breathing heavily. "Tsuna," he gasped. "We've got a problem. Mukuro Rokudo has Nana held captive."

Nana woke up to the sound of chains being moved. Every clink mad her head throb, and she felt the warm stickiness of blood on the left side of her face. Shackles bound her wrists, and she cracked an eye open to see the dim theatre occupied by shadowy figures.

"Well, well," came the same deep voice as before. "It looks like our pretty little captive has finally woken up."

A snarl clawed its way past Nana's lips, and the man laughed, delighted. He stepped forward, but Nana could still only make out his hairstyle and a single red eye, glowing menacingly. "Surely you know who I am," he purred.

"Mukuro Rokudo," Nana rasped.

Mukuro laughed. "Yes, you are correct." He held up her cell phone. "Now, smile for the camera. A video sent to one of your comrades should have them knocking at our door soon."

Nana jerked her head away. She didn't want Yamamoto to see her in such a pathetic state. "Hello, Vongola," Mukuro said, pointing the small camera at himself. "My name is Mukuro Rokudo, and I do believe I have found something of yours." He pointed the camera at Nana, who automatically hid her face. "My, my, it looks like someone is shy. Ken," Mukuro barked, and a strange looking guy came up behind Nana. Something jabbed into her side, and Nana screamed as a surge of electricity went through her body.

"Now," Mukuro said, "look at the camera."

Nana managed to gasp "No" before another, more powerful surge bombarded her. Her head jerked backwards as she screamed in pain. When the surge dissipated, Nana fell sideways, fighting to remain conscious.

"I'll be waiting for you, Vongola," Nana heard Mukuro say. "If you don't come by sunset 2 days from now, the girl dies."

Mukuro bent down and cradled Nana's face in his hand, pointing the camera at both of them. "I Know you wouldn't want to see this pretty face ruined, Takeshi Yamamoto. I eagerly wait your arrival."

With that, Mukuro ended the video, sent it to Yamamoto, and then destroyed the phone, violently smashing it. Nana lay panting on the floor as Mukuro and his cronies left, laughing maniacally.

Yamamoto close the phone when the video ended, quivering with rage. He and Tsuna were the only ones who had watched the video since Dino had run off to take care of urgent Chiavarone business.

"We have to save her," Yamamoto said through clenched teeth. "I don't think that guy was bluffing."

"I can't believe that someone would do that to Nana," Tsuna said, more shocked than angry. "You're right, we have to save her. When was that sent?"

"Last night," Yamamoto said, glancing at his traitorous phone. His eyes were squeezed tight as he said, "We never should have let her go alone. I only I had stopped her…"

Tsuna placed a comforting hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Yamamoto. If anyone's to blame, it's me." He walked over to the window. "I'll call Gokudera and see if he'll help. Reborn will probably show up as well, and I'm sure Hibari will have a problem with someone else terrorizing people on his turf. We'll leave to save her tomorrow morning."

Blood slowly dripped from the tips of Nana's fingers to the floor. Mukuro wiped blood from the blade of the long curved knife he had used to try to pry information out of her. Nana lay on her back, palms up, thick leather bonds around her wrists, waist, and ankles restraining her.

Deep horizontal cuts lined both of her arms from shoulder to wrist, oozing warm crimson blood. Nana's eyes were unfocused, her vision blurry as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open.

Mukuro put the knife away and leaned in close to Nana's face. "We'll resume tomorrow," he whispered, lightly brushing her pale cheek with his lips. "Who knows? Maybe your friend will come to save you, running straight towards their demise.

Nana could hear him laughing as she slowly closed her eyes, trying to escape from the nightmare she was in. Silently, she willed her friends to stay away. A single tear ran down her cheek as the doors were shut, leaving her alone and afraid.


	6. One Last Kiss

**Chapter 5-One Last Kiss**

Nana opened her eyes slowly, straining to see in the darkness of the room. Once again, she was chained to the wall, her wrists chafed and bleeding from the harsh steel of the handcuffs. Tears once again began to run down Nana's face as she thought about her friends, the only hope she had now.

Shifting her weight to her heels, Nana managed to stand up partially, still shaky from loss of blood. Staggering slightly, she rattled her chains softly, rasping, "Yo, Pineapple Head, you still there? I'd love to give you some more verbal bashing."

Silence met Nana's request, and she sat back down, slightly suspicious. It was never silent in that place, and Mukuro always responded when she called him Pineapple Head. Stretching her feet out in front of her, Nana looked at the various bruises and gashes on her legs. Her jeans had been torn up to her thighs so that Mukuro could get to her legs when he went on his masochistic rampages. "Dammit," she whispered to herself, leaning her head back against the wall. "Why haven't they fed me yet? I'm fuckin' starving here."

Closing her eyes, Nana tried to imagine that Yamamoto was there in front of her, reaching out to touch her. Sighing, she began to cry softly again, longing for Yamamoto's strong arms to wrap around her, embracing her tightly as his deep, calm voice comforted her. "Rescue me," she suddenly found herself whispering to thin air. "Rescue me Yamamoto."

"I'm here, princess," a very familiar voice whispered.

Nana opened her eyes to see Yamamoto kneeling in front of her, a look of concern etched on his handsome face. Sobbing, Nana tried to reach out, only to be stopped by the chains binding her to the wall. "Is….is this real?" she whispered, squinting at his face.

Yamamoto reached out and softly touched Nana's cheek, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Yes," he said, stroking her bleeding cheek, "this is real. I'm here, Nana. I'm here."

Picking up his sword, Yamamoto hacked at the chains binding Nana until they broke apart, freeing her from the wall's grasp. Nana began to fall forward, unaccustomed to her freedom, and Yamamoto caught her, holding her tightly to his chest. Placing her small, bruised hands against Yamamoto's chest, Nana began to sob softly again, soaking his shirt in salty tears and blood.

Yamamoto stroked her back, feeling her raw skin peeking out from tears in Nana's shirt. While she wept into his chest, Yamamoto tried to control his hands from shaking in rage. How dare Mukuro do this to Nana, a sweet, innocent girl? Gently, Yamamoto pushed Nana away and said, "Look, the others in a couple of rooms away fighting Mukuro. While I carry you out, you have to be quiet, or else they might catch us."

Nana nodded, and Yamamoto gently picked her up in his arms, her head still buried in his chest. "Yamamoto?" she asked quietly as he began to run towards the exit. "How long have I been here?"

Yamamoto clenches his fists, trying to calm down. "Three days, Nana. You've been here for three days."

Burying her face further into his chest, Nana whispered, "Really? It felt like I was here for months…" With that, Nana's breathing leveled out, and she fell asleep in her savior's arms.

With utter tenderness, Yamamoto looked down at the bruised and battered girl in his arms, feeling his heart bursting. Slowly, he bent his head and placed his lips on hers…

ONE MONTH LATER…

Nana stood up in the crowd, white bandages wound around both arms. "Go, Takeshi!" she screamed, pumping one of her bandaged fists into the air. "Take 'em down!"

Gokudera glared at Nana, trying desperately to ignore the baseball game the others around him were watching. "C'mon, Nana, quit screaming and sit down. If you don't watch it, your wounds will open up again."

Glaring at Gokudera, Nana turned back to the game, shouting encouragement. "What are you, my mom?" she asked Gokudera snidely.

Trying desperately to keep himself from blowing this girl up, Gokudera growled, "Look, I honestly don't care if you bleed to death, but Yamamoto placed you in my care. If something happens to you, he'll kill me."

Nana grinned evilly at him, and Tsuna had to hold Gokudera back to keep him from blowing Nana up. Ignoring the ruckus behind her, Nana focused on the game. Yamamoto was up to bat, a surprisingly serious look on his face. Clasping her hands together, Nana closed her eyes and whispered, "Please, please let him get a home run, god. Please."

Opening her eyes but keeping her hands clasped, Nana looked back down at the field. "C'mon," she breathed, leaning forward. "C'mon, Takeshi!"

With a resounding crack and a roar from the crowd, Takeshi hit a home run, grinning the entire time he ran around the bases. By the time he got back to home base, his entire team was there to meet him, some of them giving him hearty slaps on the back, others mussing his hair. Glancing up into the stands, Yamamoto saw Nana rooting for him, her hands waving in the air as she screamed his name. He winked at her, and she blushed, looking away. She had been acting shy ever since the kiss…

TWO WEEKS PREVIOUSLY…

Nana lay in a bed in Shamal's clinic, her entire body covered in white bandages. She stared out the window, longing to go outside and spend time with her friends. But instead, she was stuck in a hospital bed, surrounded by the smell of disinfectant and the soft beeping of machines. Nana sighed and turned her head back to stare at the white ceiling.

A pile of books and manga that Dino had brought for her sat on the table by her bed. Alongside the books was a taser that Gokudera had given her, just in case Shamal tried anything.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Nana called, "Come in!"

Tsuna walked into the clean white room carrying a vase of flowers and a box of chocolates. Shooting into a shooting position, Nana bowed her head. "Boss!" she said, trying to hide the pain she felt just from sitting up. "How are you?"

Placing the vase near the windowsill, Tsuna sighed and said, "I'm fine. What's more important is how you're feeling."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Nana struggled to stand up, a pained grin on her face. "I'm just fine, Boss!" she said, desperately trying to control the severe pain that shot through her legs. "In fact," she said, taking a few staggering steps toward the door, "I'm ready to go out and help you guys! I've missed way too much school too. People must be worried."

Nana felt a sudden wave of dizziness, and she slammed a hand on the wall, trying to support her weight. Tsuna rushed over and felt her forehead. "You've got a fever again. Didn't Shamal tell you not to move around so much? You'll reopen your wounds," Tsuna said soothingly as he led the shivering, feverish girl back to the bed.

"No," Nana said, weakly pushing Tsuna away, "I'm fine. That quack doesn't know what he's talking about, obviously. Half the time he's drunk, and the other half of the time he's completely ignoring me." Tsuna had started moving to take her back to the bed, but Nana held a hand up, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm fine, Boss. I feel more than fine, actually."

Another wave of dizziness shot through Nana, and she fell forward, trying to reach out for the door. At that exact moment, Yamamoto had walked through the door with a bag of fruit, grinning cheerily. That grin, however, disappeared as Nana fell on him, grabbing the shoulders of his jacket to steady herself.

"Whoa," Yamamoto said, placing his hands on Nana's shoulders to steady her shaky form. "You all right there, Nana?"

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "She was trying to get out again," he said, placing the box of chocolates he had brought next to the books and taser.

Gently, Yamamoto picked Nana up and carried her over to the bed, placing her down on the sheets with utter tenderness. "You need to stop escaping, Nana. It's only sapping more strength from you," he scolded with a smile.

Nana pouted and turned away, blushing. "I'm not escaping, I'm simply doing what I should be doing, instead of what that quack tells me to do." She rubbed her arms and winced slightly as pain shot through her.

Reaching over, Yamamoto took her hands and placed them by her sides, where she couldn't reach her arms. "Dr. Shamal told you not to do that," he said, taking out an apple and a knife. Peeling the apple, he continued. "Nana, if you keep being reckless like that, you're only going to get worse. We only want the best for you."

"And let me guess," Nana said sarcastically. "The best for me is to stay in this clinic and let Shamal tend to my wounds."

"Exactly," Yamamoto said with a grin. Nana snorted and began to rub her arms again. "Aw, c'mon," Yamamoto said with a sigh, "don't be so stubborn. It wouldn't hurt you to listen to people for a change."

"What are you, my mother?!" Nana suddenly screamed, shooting up. Tsuna, suddenly uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere pervading the room, silently slipped out the door. "Don't tell me what to do. There's a reason why I'm a Mafioso, and that's so I can be free." Nana grabbed the knife from Yamamoto's hand and pointed it at him, deadly serious. "I like you, Yamamoto, but if you try to pin me down, I won't take any mercy on you."

A rare serious look painted itself on Yamamoto's face, and he stood up. "Nana, put the knife down right now."

Tears suddenly falling from her eyes, Nana shook her head, the knife shaking unsteadily in her hands. "I won't!" she screamed, and lunged for Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dodged the attack and grabbed Nana roughly by the waist. Throwing her down on the bed, Yamamoto pinned Nana's hands to the pillow. Crouching above her, Yamamoto used his free hand to take the knife from Nana's hands. Tossing it to the side, Yamamoto looked Nana in the eyes, a fierce expression on his face. Nana, suddenly afraid, turned her head away from him, her eyes screwed shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yamamoto hissed. "Ever since we got back, you've been nothing but rude to everyone but Tsuna. What's the deal?"

Nana was silent.

Yamamoto sighed. "Nana, tell me."

A shake of the head from the girl beneath him.

"Please…" he said, a look of pain crossing his face.

Nana, surprised by this sudden change of attitude, blurted out, "I'm a sorry excuse for a Guardian. I let you all down when I was captured by Rokudo. I figured that if I ignored you guys, Tsuna might finally realize that I'm unfit to be a Guardian."

"Don't be stupid." Yamamoto released Nana's hands and held her face with both hands. "Tsuna and everyone else think that what you did was very brave. You protected us even though you were being tortured mercilessly." He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "You showed a lot of strength and guts back there."

Blushing, Nana closed her eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face again.

Pulling back, Yamamoto looked Nana in the face, a strange expression on his features. "What's wro—"

Nana was cut off as Yamamoto leaned forward and kissed her, his warm, soft lips pressing against hers with urgency that she had never encountered before. She relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yamamoto's neck, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the door open, and Gokudera walked into the room. "Whoops, sorry," he said, not the least bit sorry. "Didn't mean to interrupt your consummating of the relationship there." A pillow flew across the room and smacked him in the face. "Whoa, sorry," he said, putting his hands up to avoid other objects that Nana threw at him. "I'll leave, I'll leave."

The door shut, and the two looked at each other again. Nana suddenly grabbed Yamamoto's head, and they picked up from where they had left off.


End file.
